Pas touche ou je mords!
by psycheforeros
Summary: Je m'ennuyais ferme alors j'ai écrit ça. Soyez pas trop durs avec moi je suis nulle pour écrire c'est vraiment parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire... :s
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'ennuyais chez ma mère pour les fêtes (j'aime pas les fêtes et en plus y avait rien à faire.), du coup j'ai écrit ça. C'est pas grandiose, c'est pas du Shakespear mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira un peu. Bonne fin d'année :)**

Cela faisait des mois depuis le Carnaval et bien que tout ne soit plus comme avant, Natsuki et Shizuru rebattissaient lentement mais sûrement le lien qui les avait toujours uni. Shizuru était à la fac à présent tandis que Natsuki finissait le lycée (il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer les examens, mais cela allait être une formalité car non seulement elle suivait les cours religieusement mais en plus elle était aidée par la célèbre buveuse de thé dans ses révisions. Autant dire que c'était dans la poche.)

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour aller au ciné pendant l'un de leurs rares temps morts et s'étaient données rendez-vous au parc devant la fontaine.

« Putain de bécane! Pourquoi juste aujourd'hui? Elle pouvait pas tomber en panne un autre jour? »

Natsuki courrait comme une dératée pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle l'avait déjà été lors de leurs 2 derniers ''rencards'' et ne voulait pas que Shizuru s'imagine qu'elle le faisait exprès parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec elle.

C'est essoufflée et en sueur qu'elle arriva enfin avec à peine 10 minutes de retard 'au moins j'ai limité les dégâts' se dit-elle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du lieu du dît rendez-vous, elle aperçut l'ancienne présidente assise sur un banc. Le souffle lui manqua à sa simple vue : elle était véritablement renversante. Elle portait une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, une chemisier lilas sans manches et déboutonné juste ce qu'il faut pour être sexy sans être provocant, de fines chaussures à talon et ses cheveux lâchés qui cascadaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et encadraient son magnifique visage. Elle était là assise sur un banc et Natsuki sourit en la voyant et commençait à s'avancer lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un mec était avec elle vêtu d'un costard noir. Il semblait essayer de la charmer.

'Qu'est ce qu'il veut le pingouin? Que je le renvoie sur sa banquise?' Natsuki commençait à fulminer de voir cet inconnu si proche de son amie.

Shizuru elle gardait un visage impassible et courtois mais Natsuki la connaissait assez pour voir à travers son masque. Cet inconnu la dérangeait mais elle était trop bien élevée pour le montrer ouvertement.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle vit l'homme prendre la main de Shizuru. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour! Avant même de s'en apercevoir elle était à côté de Shizuru et frappa violemment la main de l'importun pour qu'il libère celle de la blonde.

« Hey! La touche pas! Ou je te botte le cul jusqu'en Alaska pigé? »

Alors qu'elle repoussait le gêneur elle avait passé son bras autour de son amie instinctivement de manière protectrice et possessive. En voyant cela l'inconnu ne se laissa pas démonter et la nargua.

« De quoi je me mêle jeune fille? Vous feriez mieux de retourner étudier ou jouer dans la cours avec les enfants de votre âge et laisser les adultes entre eux. »

Natsuki serra les dents en s'entendant traiter de gamine. Elle fusillait du regard le gars qui avait osé se moquer d'elle mais sentit Shizuru réagir aussi. Cette dernière avait été comme léthargique tout ce temps, comme choquée par les propos et le comportement de Natsuki. (qu'elle se batte pour la défendre était une chose, mais qu'elle se comporte comme une petite amie jalouse et possessive en était une autre.)

« Ara. Et de quel droit osez-vous parler ainsi à ma Natsuki? »

« Voyons ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes avec elle. Soyons sérieux, vous êtes une jeune femme instruite, raffinée et élégante alors que elle... Elle n'a aucune éducation il suffit de l'entendre parler, et regardez sa tenue, un jean sale, de t shirt avec « fuck you » inscrit en gros et des baskets. Vous allez peut-être me dire qu'elle est votre petite amie? » l'homme commença à éclater de rire.

Shizuru elle se mordit la lèvre car elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant supporté qu'on rabaisse la femme qu'elle aime.

Natsuki resserra alors son étreinte autour de l'ancienne présidente.

« Tu veux parier gros naze? »

Sur ce elle embrassa son amie avec fougue sous le regard ahuri du gars. Shizuru elle était tellement abasourdie qu'il lui fallu quelques secondes pour répondre au baiser. Au début la brune avait juste collé ses lèvres aux siennes.

'C'est pas la première fois pourtant, mais j'avais jamais remarqué que ses lèvres étaient si douces... Et je rêve ou elles ont un goût de fraise?'

La dessus Natsuki commença à dévorer les lèvres de son ''amie'', approfondissant le baiser de plus en plus, faisant gémir Shizuru. Devant l'évidence l'importun s'en alla dépité, tandis que les deux continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Lorsqu'elles daignèrent se séparer il n'y avait plus que des passants pour leur lancer des regards soient entendus et encourageants soient réprobateurs.

« Pa-pardon de t'avoir forcé la main. J'aurais dû te demander avant de t'embrasser... » dit Natsuki rougissante et penaude.

« Ara Natsuki, tu n'avais pas à faire cela. J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule. Tu n'avais pas à te forcer à m'embrasser pour le faire s'en aller. »

« MAIS JE ME SUIS PAS FORCEE... »

« ... »

« Je... Bon d'accord je l'avais pas prévu... Mais... Je me suis pas forcée... Ca m'a paru naturel en fait. Et il n'avait pas à te toucher! »

Shizuru sourit en entendant cela mais ne répliqua rien. Pour une fois elle ne voulait pas taquiner sa louve.

« Et si on allait voir ce film dont tu m'as tant parlé? Il n'est pas encore trop tard. »

Natsuki se contenta de hocher de la tête en reprenant possession de la main de son ''amie'' la serrant tendrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Les administrateurs de FF depuis le 4 juin enlèvent les fics comportant des lemons ou de l'extrême violence. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je pense que c'est stupide. ils y a pleins de superbes fanfics qui ont un lemon ou deux ou un peu de violence mais qui sont géniales ! Tu ne peux pas enlever une fanfic de plus de 100 000 mots parce qu'il y a un petit lemon de 1000 mots.

C'est pourquoi je vous invite à signer cette pétition et la reposter sur vos fics. En espérant que si nous faisons suffisament de bruit, tout reviendra à la normale. Merci.

Le contenu de la pétition est en anglais, langue universelle c'est pourquoi je le laisserai tel quel. Je pense que j'ai assez bien résumé de quoi il était question.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Blue Magic

Applegreed

Psycheforeros


End file.
